regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 07
Recap Session 7 (The one where a Giant Snake almost kills a Chimera) Characters: Apollo - Level 6 Warlock Cadin - Level 6 Fighter Gromgir - Level 6 Fighter Graddock - Level 5 Druid, Level 1 Barbarian Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon, 3 dwarves and a dark elf. Apollo (the elf) is to be married tomorrow, and goes to the magic item room. He is followed by Cadin (dwarf), and a naked Graddock (dwarf), who thinks the elf is here to attack them. Gromgir (dwarf) sits in the spawn area and drinks ale. Apollo attempts to toss a coin onto the altar with the circlet, and manages to accidentally drop it in his pocket. Cadin attempts the same feat, lands his coin on the altar, and triggers a trap that drops the ceiling down. Graddock angrily pounds on the door, waiting for the elf to return. The party convenes in the spawn area, and Apollo states that this must be a bachelor party, complete with the most inspiring escape room ever, and give an inspiring speech (party gains temporary hit points). The dwarves gather together and talk, introducing themselves. Graddock's clan are famous brewers, Gromgir is a bodyguard to a king, and Cadin is soldier of fortune. The dwarves check the stonework, and find that they don't recognize the dungeon, as well as the fact that the stonework is very bland and ordinary. Apollo finishes his speech by saying that Dwarven Ale is the best, and all are inspired. The party gathers by the north door and tries to hack down the door, but quickly abandons the plan due to the strength of the door. Graddock conjures two Brown Bears to aid the party as they open the door and find 4 Gnolls. The party makes short work of them with little damage taken, and proceed to create a doorstop with a 10 foot pole, a knife, and some pitons. It looks like an H and fits in a door frame. They test the doorstop on the south door, and it holds. Gromgir opens the west door, and the party is staring at a group of Orcs in the next room. The Orcs do an effective job holding the party back and dealing damage using the door as choke point, until Apollo fireballs the room. Apollo karaoke sings "Baby You're a Fireball" from the famous Druid singer Katy Purry as he casts the spell. All of the Orcs die, and the party moves into the room. They loot the Orcs and find nothing of value. They check the door to the west and find it is locked, and made of brass. The party then proceeds through the north door. They find the room empty, and start to search the room (which is 10 ft. high). The find that the door to the west is locked, and are interrupted in their search by a Bearded Devil and a pack of 4 Goblins. Apollo takes a lot of damage, but the party drops the monsters. The party finishes their search (Perception 9) and finds nothing. They move north through the door, find an empty room with an alcove north and an exit east. They search the room (Investigation 19), and find nothing. They move through the door east and find an empty room with exits north, south, and east. The party moves through the door to the north and see a group of Hobgoblins. Apollo drops numerous Hobgoblins with a fireball as the rest of the party finishes the monsters, but not before the Hobgoblins drop one of the Brown Bears. A trap is tripped with jets of green flame firing from the north and south walls. As the party moves through the room, a trap is tripped from the east and west walls, hitting Apollo and the Bear with psychic damage. A third trap is triggered that hits everyone except for Gromgir and Cadin, dealing more psychic damage, and the party rushes out of the room to the north. A fourth trap is triggered that misses all of the party as they hurry into the rooom. On the other side of the door are a Rust Monster and multiple Goblin Archers. The party quickly dispatch them, and start moving around the room, finding a maze with several other groups of Goblins and Rust Monsters. The Brown Bear gets lost in the maze. The party searches for a secret door at a dead end, but finds nothing. In the northeast part of the maze, the party finds two Red Treasure Chests. They subdue one of the Goblins there and force him to open the chests. As the Goblin opens the second chest, he starts to read a scroll he finds there, and Apollo kills him. This distracts him as 2 Githzerai Monks and a Githzerai Gerth come down the hallway, and a battle ensues. The first monk lands two crushing blows on Apollo as the party jumps into action. Apollo goes down to the next monk, but miraculously stands up a moment later. Graddock conjures 8 Giant Poisonous Snakes, and they destroy a monk who tries to run past them. The snakes and PC's make short work of the remaining monk and the zerth, and then the party examines the items from the chest. They find a scroll of Prayer of Healing and a set of Sling bullets. The party then tries to rest, drinking Gromgir's ale and singing a drinking song (video). During the song, Apollo writes a letter to his love. Before the rest finishes, a Chimera appears and kills some snakes. Graddock shapechanges into a Brown Bear as the Chimera advances down the hallway. The last snake holds it's ground and deals a massive amount of damage to the Chimera, and then the Chimera starts fighting Graddock and Gromgir while the rest of the party continues to rest. The Chimera backs off, and then jumps back in when it's breath weapon recharges and burns Graddock, dropping his bear form. It trys to back off again, and Gromgir kills it. The rest finishes, and the party heals up. They then advance back through the maze. They run into a Vampire Spawn, and it is ineffective against the parties teamwork. They advance again, and find 2 Rust Monsters guarding a Blue Treasure Chest. Graddock grapples the rust monster and the party quickly finishes the two monsters. They find a ring, which Apollo happily takes, as he has lost his. The party works it's way through the maze again, defeating two groups of monsters and finding another Red Treasure Chest with 2 Healing Potions in it. They then move north and a door leading west out of the maze, into a hallway with passage north and south. The party moves south, finding doors leading west and south. The party moves through the south door, and find 3 Giant Spiders and 4 Spectres. The party gets stuck in Webs, but Apollo casts a fireball and dispatches most of the monsters while partially hitting Cadin. The party takes moderate damage from the remaining spectres, and Cadin is life drained right before Apollo kills the last one. The party then moves through the south door, heals up, and goes through a door to the west. It leads to an L-shaped passage and a dead end. They move into the spider room and go through the northwest door. It leads through a small hallway to another door, which the party moves through, finding 6 Myconids and a Mind Flayer. Gromgir gets stunned by a Myconid and is pushed into the room, while Graddock drops a flaming sphere on a Myconid. Apollo casts a fireball into the room, dealing a large amount of damage. Graddock moves into the room, moves his flaming sphere onto a myconid, and drops a thunderwave into the rooom, killing many enemies and throwing the Mind Flayer back. The Mind Flayer uses a mind blast and stuns both Graddock and Gromgir. The rest of the party moves in and takes down the enemies before the Mind Flayer can finish one of the dwarves off. They move through the door to the north and see a door to the north and a passage to the east. They move through the door to the north and find an Umber Hulk and 3 Hobgoblins. The party kills two Hobgoblins and Graddock drops a Moonbeam on the Umber Hulk, but the Umber Hulk smashes Cadin. He recovers and lands three powerful blows, killing the Umber Hulk. The remaining Hobgoblin drops Cadin, but the party finishes the Hobgoblin and brings him back up. The party checks the door to the south and finds a Blue Treasure Chest, with a pair of Leather Boots. The party exits back into the hallway and moves to the east passage, finding a door leading north. The party tests the boots and find out that they increase your ability to jump. The party goes through the door and sees three bridges, leading over a chasm. In the room are 8 Goblins and 2 Minotaurs. Graddock shapechanges into a Brown Bear as Apollo casts Darkness on the right and center bridges. Apollo starts dropping goblins from range as the party dodges arrows. Cadin advances on the center bridge and the bridge crumbles under his feet, dropping him into lava. The party eliminates the goblins, but Gromgir falls through another point of the bridge while advancing and drops into the lava. One of the Minotaurs tries to advance on the party, but Apollo pushes it off the bridge with an Eldritch Blast. Graddock asks the Minotaur to surrender, and he runs out the door to the north. The remaining party members advance on the center bridge, and Apollo leaps over the square where Cadin fell, only to land on another broken section of bridge. Graddock yells for Apollo, but there is only silence. Graddock lights a torch, and jumps over the broken section of the bridge and advances to the other side. The Minotaur returns, and shoves Graddock back onto the bridge. Graddock casts Thunderwave, and knocks the Minotaur into the lava. Graddock shouts expletives at whoever is running this infernal dungeon, and asks them to claim his life. When no one responds, he throws his torch into the lava, and the room grows dark. A scream is heard to the darkness, and Graddock is dead. Death Synopsis: Apollo is killed by falling into lava Cadin is killed by falling into lava Gromgir is killed by falling into lava Graddock is killed by a suicidal jump into lava Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * You can create a doorstop with a 10 foot pole, a knife, and pitons, but it has a chance to break * There is a locked door one room up and 2 rooms left from the entrance * There is a 2nd locked door two rooms up and 2 rooms left from the entrance * Most rooms are 10 ft high, and all those that aren't have some vertical interaction (traps, monsters, etc.) * You can use bonus actions when holding the door as long as they don't interfere with holding the door * The dungeon has red treasure chests, which contained a Scroll, Ammunition, and Healing Potions * The dungeon has blue treasure chests, which contained a Ring and Boots of Jumping * The bridge room has traps, and falling into lava is instant death * Just touching the magic item altar triggers the trap * The players suggests AOE damage, High single target damage, and movement disables to balance a party * The players suggest to not be afraid to use your resources * The room east of the Spectre / Giant Spider room is probably a secret door and a shortcut Category:Fatal One Episodes